1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of alternate interfacing for read/write of data of one data sector according to a microprocessor and two memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video disk, a digital moving picture disk medium, is a next-generation high-quality multimedia memory device storing a digital picture of moving picture experts group 2 (MPEG2) over two hours. In order to demodulate the data to an original signal in a decoder for reproducing the data stored in the digital video disk, the data is read and temporarily stored in a memory. Here, a microprocessor for controlling the decoder reads data required for access of the memory. When the microprocessor reads all data stored in the memory, its read timing should be adjusted according to various circumstances. Furthermore, the memory must alternately read and write data without loss.